


Beasts of the leaf

by bloodstorm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Transformation, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Naruto hurt by the villager’s treatment caused him to fall in love with the Kyuubi no kitsune when he finds a way to be with the fox it comes with a price, but he wants others like him to pay the same price.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. A new father

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto

Konoha home to a 7-year old named Naruto Uzumaki who is the host of the Kyuubi no kitsune that 7 years ago was used to destroy the village but end up being sealed in the boy but the villagers thinking he is the fox try everything possible to kill him thinking they will kill the fox.

Because of the villagers stupidity Naruto fell in love with the fox and wanted to find him so they could be together while exploring a cave he came across an old temple on it was a scroll curious he walked towards it reading it gave him hope it said that the user of the scroll can summon any creature they desired but there is a price every full moon the user will turn into a were-animal in other words if the person summons a fox they become a were-fox and those they turn become the same thing.

Naruto followed the hand signs to complete the summoning and when he did his body became racked with pain. In Naruto’s mindscape the Kyuubi no kitsune was sleeping until he heard his host scream waking him he wondered who attacked him now only to find that the seal was breaking which surprised him only to find the chakra constructs of Naruto’s parents trying their best not to let the fox escape but couldn’t.

The fox looked at his new surroundings only to hear a voice saying “you’re here I’m so happy” looking down he saw his former host before he passed out only to be temporary blinded by a light when it died down there stood a woman with long golden hair pure blue eyes and an angelic face.

“Hello, Kurama I see young Naruto used the beast scroll so you could be with him knowing the price, but he didn’t read the whole scroll” the woman said

“Lady Kami why would this brat use it and forgive me for asking but why are you here?” Kurama asked

“it’s alright Kurama the child is in love with you and wanted to be with you he knew you were sealed and wanted to free you as for why I am here when someone uses the beast scroll I am to judge them on if they keep their sanity when they transform during a full moon and I can see this boy only wants to be loved and protect those who are persecuted by those with selfish desires so I will bless him with the power within this scroll and allow him to turn any humans he deems worthy of becoming were-animals all I ask is that you guide him to make the right choice on who to give this gift”

“it would be my honour Lady Kami I would like to spend more time knowing the one who freed me”

Kami left leaving Kurama and Naruto changing into his human form he carried the boy to his family’s old compound placed him on a bed turned back into his fox form only to the size of a human adult and waited until he woke up.

2 hours later Naruto wakes up and the first thing he sees is Kurama thinking it’s a dream he reaches out and touches him only to find out it’s real. When he realises this, he brings his and the fox’s lips together showing Kurama how he feels about him shocking the fox but making him happy because it is the first time since his creator that somebody loves him, so he returned the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Naruto looks around and sees he isn’t in the temple when he asked where he was Kurama explained that he is in the home where he’s parents were to raise him if a masked man hadn’t used him to attack the village he also explained that Naruto’s parents loved him. Naruto happy that his parents loved him and didn’t abandon him got out of bed to look around his new home only to find he was wearing nothing but underwear, so he took them off much to Kurama’s confusion.

“Why did you take those off don’t you like them?”

“no, I hate to wear clothes they itch, and I feel like they ruin the bond I want with you”

While Naruto looked around the compound in the nude Kurama smirked knowing he was going to have fun with this boy. That night after Kurama cooked dinner doing it in his human form which angered Naruto he confronts Kurama about his human form when the boy admitted he hated that form and wanted him to stay in his fox form which pleased Kurama so much that he kissed him.

“Naruto you have shown me love that I only felt once in my life so I am offering you a deal become my son and my mate and we will be together forever”

Naruto happy he will have a father and be with the one he loves agreed to the deal while they showered Kurama placed a finger in Naruto’s asshole. “What are you doing?” “because it’s your first time I must prep you so it doesn’t hurt too much” he then adds a second digit and began scissoring him while that was happening Naruto’s cock became hard he wanted to pump it since he knew about sex having read some books when he broke into the library or found some in trash cans but his soon to be father wouldn’t let him until they began mating. Adding a third digit that was covered in a special lube that after they mated his soon to be son won’t need to be prepped or feel pain from mating again deeming him ready Kurama removed his fingers and lined his cock up and entered him causing Naruto to yelp and cry in pain “it hurts” “don’t worry Sochi it will go away”.

After getting the go ahead Kurama began moving causing Naruto to feel pleasure as well a to pump his own cock after a few minutes they were both near “I’m about to cum” “so am I let’s cum together” soon they both orgasmed with Naruto spraying the walls and Kurama spraying Naruto’s insides when finished he removed his cock from his son they finished showering dried off and before they went to bed Kurama gave his son a pill to swallow.

“This pill will allow you to remain hard forever so we can continue having sex whenever we feel like it”

Naruto happy about this swallowed the pill causing his body to heat up and his cock become as hard as his dad’s that night they slept in each other’s arms happy that neither will be alone.


	2. the first transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto undergoes his first transformation, the village learns about his adoption and the first female that will develop a crush on him will be revealed

Kurama wakes up finding his son asleep on his chest happy that he had been given freedom and a son he got out of bed, so he preps one of the rooms for Naruto’s first transformation and for when they turn humans into were-animals. Finishing the room, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Naruto wakes up to the smell of food sleepily walking he sees his father cooking breakfast in his human form seeing this Naruto whined that he like seeing his dad like that. Kurama explained that it is easier to cook food and to get around without attracting suspicion from the villagers looking at his son without the sheets covering him he saw that his son needed to learn the henge technique.

“Well son it seems I will have to teach you a ninja technique in order to hide your new look”.

Confused Naruto looked and felt at his body only to find he now has a tail; fox ears and his nails have become claws surprised he looked as his father for an explanation. After it was revealed that a combination of signing the beast scroll and becoming Kurama’s son made him like this accepting this he followed his dad into the room that was prepared earlier so that Naruto can learn the henge to hide his new features.

After successfully mastering it they left for the hokage tower to get Naruto’s payment on the way there the villagers were whispering about Kurama who he was and why was he with the ‘demon brat’ one lady decided to ask why he was here and what he was doing with Naruto. When Kurama answered that he was going to see the hokage about establishing a clan in Konoha he also revealed that Naruto is his child which shocked everyone in earshot causing them to think that he doesn’t know about the fox not knowing he is the fox.

Entering the hokage’s office they find him doing the bane of all kage paperwork Saurtobi was filling out the paperwork that the civilian council constantly give him when he sees Naruto with his dad.

“Naruto good to see you who’s this with you?” Sarutobi said

“My name is Kurama I’m Naruto’s adopted father”  
“I’m surprised someone adopted Naruto no one wanted to adopt him except the Ichiraku’s so what brings you both here?”

“We’re here to get my payment and dad wanted to establish a clan here in Konoha”

“Well this is a surprise what type of clan is it?”

“it’s called the beast clan we have the power to turn humans into were-animals that will undergo their first transformation on the full moon afterwards they can continue to change at will”.

Sarutobi thinking over this information agreed to establish the clan here and informed both of them that when Naruto reaches a certain age, he will have to take multiple wives to continue the clan. Kurama agreed as long as he helped decide since he also wanted to help the clan to which Sarutobi agreed and asked Naruto if he wanted to become a ninja.

Leaving the tower with the knowledge that Naruto will enter the academy next month but also that they could establish a clan they went grocery shopping finishing hungry they went to Ichiraku ramen so Naruto can see the owners.

“Naruto good to see you who’s this with you?” Teuchi said

“This is a new father Kurama he wanted to meet the people who looked after me”

Teuchi asked why he adopted Naruto when Kurama revealed that his son was the only one who showed him kindness since his father he decided he would adopt the boy, and no-one would convince him otherwise. Happy with this response Teuchi called his daughter Ayame who greeted both of them and was surprised just like her father about Naruto’s adoption but was happy since she saw him as a little brother which Kurama saw making him think about giving his son a family.

After leaving the stand and heading home the two saw a girl being picked on by three boys Naruto angered by this attacked the boys making them run away when they did he checked on the girl learning her name was Hinata Hyuuga and that she was scared he asked his dad if they could walk her home Kurama smiling at seeing his son show his kind heart agreed. Walking Kurama sensed Hinata’s hidden power and decided to speak with her parents about it but also about her developing feelings for his son arriving at the compound they were meet with a member of the Hyuuga clan learning about what happened to Hinata and about her hidden power they introduced them to Hinata’s parents.

“My name is Hirashi thank you for helping my daughter now tell me what’s this hidden power you speak of?”

“it’s a unique chakra power that if properly developed can create an unbreakable barrier but also do incredible feats like preventing a person’s heart from stopping effectively saving them”

The Hyuuga’s shocked that such a power existed agreed to do what they could to help develop it they also learned that Hinata may have a crush on Naruto which made Hirashi mad until it was revealed that Naruto has his own bloodline that will make their own bloodline stronger so they agreed that when Naruto enters the clan restoration act Hinata will be his first wife. Leaving the compound and heading home Kurama explained that he prepped one of the rooms for tonight when Naruto asked what’s happening tonight his only answer was you’ll find out once back home they dispelled the henge and put everything away that night Kurama lead his son into the room used for transformations.

“Dad something’s happening”

Naruto entire body grew golden fur while his cock shrank back into a sheath his mouth stretched into a muzzle and his pupils became slitted seeing his new form, he looked at his father confused about what happened.

“it’s the power within the scroll you used that has now become a bloodline”

Naruto wagging his tail happy he is now fully like his father since he only had his human form, he didn’t fully feel like his dad made Kurama so happy he embraced his son kissing him knowing that his son would stay like this forever. Naruto began trying out his new form when he felt comfortable he asked his dad to do the very thing that bonded them Kurama knowing that meant sex agreed soon the sounds of moaning and growling could be heard in the room but for Kurama the only thought right now was to give his son a loving mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he next chapter Naruto gains a mother and the first person to be turned joins the foxes who do you think these two are?


	3. a new mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama introduces the beast clan to the council the first person to receive the gift is revealed and the identity of Naruto's new mother is revealed

Naruto and his father Kurama were seeing the limits of Naruto’s new form testing his speed, strength, stamina and senses. After completing the test which surprised them how Naruto’s speed, strength and stamina had increased, and his senses were like that of foxes.

Kurama summoned some foxes and asked them to find Tsunade Senju with that done he received a message from one of the Hokage’s ANBU stating that he was needed in a meeting along with Naruto. While heading to the meeting Kurama was thinking of a few things that would help the village as a whole but also get the one that he wants to be the mother of his child.

At the council chamber the shinobi council which consisted of all the clan heads, the civilian council which consisted of the heads of guilds and the elders were waiting as to why the Hokage called this meeting.

“Now that everyone’s arrived, I would like to first inform that we will have a new clan joining us” Sarutobi said

“What is this clan Lord Hokage?” a civilian council asked

“Their called the beast clan they have the ability to turn human’s into were animals”

The council murmured in excitement only to hear a knock at the door the Hokage inviting them in only for the civilian council to uproar over seeing Naruto, but the females were more interested in Kurama then Naruto.

“Lord Hokage what is that brat doing here?”

“It’s best if I explain” Kurama said

“And you are?” Homura an elder said

“My name is Kurama I am the clan head for the beast clan and Naruto is my adopted child through my bloodline”

“How can your bloodline make an orphan your child?” Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan said.

“A message that was passed down from clan head to clan head stated that the Rikudo Sannin’s two children Asura and Indra would be reincarnated and that Asura’s reincarnation would bring peace but would need the power of my clan to achieve it”

“But what about Indra’s reincarnation?” the Uchiha clan head asked

“He would cause the world’s destruction if he’s mind was poisoned by self traits like anger, hate and selfishness”

“I say we kill the brat before it happens” a civilian point at Naruto

“Anyone who tries will be cut down doing so would unleash the wrath of the gods”

“You are quite right Kurama” a voice said

Everyone was wondering who was speaking except for Kurama because he knew it was Kami speaking. She revealed that someone has broken their laws of manipulating a prophecy and must be punished.  
After agreeing to punish the lawbreaker Kurama learned of Indra’s incarnation and decided to talk with his son about turning him. After the meeting finished with the council agreeing to Kurama’s ideas for the academy as well as convincing Tsunade to returning to the village the foxes planned how they were going to get Indra’s reincarnation.

That night Sasuke Uchiha was walking home when he heard a sound seeing just some trash cans he continued on. A few miles later he sees something moving ahead stopping he looks only to see a fox with golden fur curious since he never seen a fox with golden fur before he got closer.

When he was three feet from the fox, he felt something wrap around him looking he saw an orange furred tail. Being lifted up he was turned around only to see Kurama but when he saw him Sasuke was paralysed with fear.

“Don’t worry young Uchiha me and my son have no intention of killing you”

Sasuke realises that the other fox is his son but was thinking if they aren’t going to kill him what do they want?

“You’re thinking what we want simple we want to give you a gift in exchange you must not reveal it to anyone or else”

After agreeing Naruto bit Saskue turning him and Kurama revealed on the night of the next full moon he will come to them. The next day a summon told them that they found her so getting supplies they left to find Tsunade.

A week later while Naruto was playing with some kids Kurama went off after leaving a shadow clone to look after his son to find Tsunade. He found her and her apprentice at a gambling parlour losing badly seeing she was in debt he knew this was a perfect opportunity to get her to become what he wants.

“I’ll pay off your debt if you’ll listen to a proposition I have”

“if you want to be healed find someone else, I haven’t treated someone in years” Tsunade said

“What I want isn’t medical related but something more personal forgive my manners my name is Kurama”

“Your, not suggesting me and Shizune sleep with you?”

“No but you will have to sleep with a child and develop a medical program”

Confused Tsunade asked what he meant when he told her he wanted her to come back to the leaf in order to fulfill her dream of a medical shinobi in each team he also produced a folder for the both of them to see. Looking at the folder the two were angry to find out Tsunade’s brother death was planned by an elder named Danzo and Orochimaru and her fiancé who was Shizune’s uncle had his death planned by Jiraiya angry she agreed to the proposition since Kurama revealed that he wanted them to suffer for they did to his son.

After paying off the debt the three headed back to Naruto only for Kurama to get the shadow clones memories hurrying he sees Jiraiya holding Naruto in one hand and his crotch with the other. After punching the old man, he learned his son had somehow got a hold of kunai and drove it where it hurts the most after being driven off Tsunade and Shizune arrived.

When Naruto asked who the pretty ladies were his dad revealed that the Tsunade was the one they were searching for. After hearing this he hugged her surprising the two, but she returned it after booking into a hotel Naruto asked if he could sleep with Tsunade tonight which both agreed.

The next day Tsunade awoke to find Naruto using her breast as pillow trying to lift him up, he called her mommy. That remark made her realise what Kurama wanted was for her to be the boy’s mother happy she hugged him saying that he made her happy making him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Tsunade and Shizune returns to the Leaf they learn about Naruto’s bloodline Saskue’s were-animal form is revealed and Kurama and Naruto starts to bond with Tsunade.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is Naruto’s first transformation and Kurama explains the gift he was given and more smut from the lovers finally I would like suggestion’s on who to turn and what animal they turn into.


End file.
